Milczenie (Baczyński)
Kiedy milczenia głaz staje się ciałem, a żeby oceany wołały najgłośniej, żeby nieba kadzie przepastne wrzały, żeby wiatry wielkie kruszyły korzenie ziemi, a on cichy jest i nieruchomy, to wiem, że między ludźmi położony oznacza wojnę, a u zwierząt nocnych, które budzą się - łowy oznacza, a wśród rzeźbiarzy, wśród poetów leżąc - oznacza bezsilność, a wśród liści okrągłych, drzew, ziaren wypukłych i traw - posuchę wieści, a wśród łodyżek dwu ciał, śród strumieni dwu miłosnych położony i wojnę, i łowy zatajone, i bezsilność, i posuchę gorzką niesie. Łamie się morze wielkie. Daleko zachodzą na siebie warstwy fal, jak sukno sine szeleszcząc. A u brzegu woń ryb ostra i w piasku brzęczy pudełko, brzęczy pudełko blaszane, brzęczy, brzęczy pudełko. - Gdy spojrzeć tam daleko-myśli rybak Lilabar jest to tylko szum, który nie posiada barwy. A tu znów blisko jest morze, jak trąbki kręte, na którym dzwoni ktoś - może żeglarze, co potonęli, może ryby zaduszone w sieci, które wyrzucono, bo były za małe. - Nie słyszę - mówi jeszcze rybak Lilabar - nie słyszę was, mówcie głośniej! A małe trąbki, gdy jest burza, mówią głośniej, zmieniają się w granatowe płomienie, och! grzmią, ryczą głucho, mruczą najpierw głęboko, jakby paszczy nie otwierając, i znów ryczą, długo, donośnie. - Nie słyszę was - mówi Wtedy zdziwiony Lilabar - nie słyszę! - Ale słyszy on dobrze to wspinanie się warczące bałwanów po stromych grzbietach gór granatowych. Nie wie tylko Lilabar, że słyszy, a nie rozumie. O! te wędrówki grzbietów podmorskich, o te ukojenia fal, gdy burze odeszły, a kręte nici wirów oplatają, oplatają słup nie istniejący. I tylko w piasku białym, wygładzonym spokojnie brzęczy pudełko, brzęczy pudełko blaszane, brzęczy pudełko. Lilabar wraca dróżką ubożuchną, gdzie krzak wyżarty słoną wodą, gdzie zwapniałe muszle w piasku i brunatne wodorosty. - Nie słyszę, nie słyszę - powtarza - mówcie głośniej! - A słyszy wszystko, i morza przetaczanie się wieczne, i drzewek karłowatych skrzyp pod płachtą wiatru, i świerszczów wieczorne deszcze. Od lat tu mieszka Lilabar na Wybrzeżu Wapiennym. Oto już chata z ciemnych bierwion i ogień klaszcze w powałę, i zapach dymu, i bulgot wody w kadzi miedzianej. A w chacie Lilona, smutna, niespokojna, nieutulona w milczeniu swoim. Siada Lilabar u dźwierzy sękatych i pozdrawia ją spojrzeniem oczu, które stają się teraz dalekie, aż do horyzontu, dalekie. Urodził się Lilabar w tej chacie ciemnej, dymu i ciszy pełnej, a nikt nie mówił do niego. Ani matka, którą kiedy wspomniał - widział umierającą z żalu na szeleszczących, suchych wodorostach, tam w kącie. Ani ojciec, ogromny, pełen szmeru gościńców dalekich, ustrojony w rzezane jantary, z brodą ostrą, jak jantar błyszczącą. O, bo wracał czasem tylko z wypraw niedosiężnych, a przywoził topór coraz rdzawszy, coraz błyszczących kamyków więcej, grozy i poszumu obcych borów coraz więcej. A nie mówił nic. Tylko wspierał się o topór szeroki jak płaska, lśniąca ryba i opowiadał, opowiadał, aż wyrastały knieje, a w dymie chaty stawały tęgie urwiska z mowy jego narosłe. Matka Lilabara, coraz to mniejsza od żalu i lęku wielkiego, kurczyła się u osmalonych bierwion, szeleściły suche wodorosty pod jej wiotkin1 ciałem i wraz z nią w proch się zmieniały. A nie mówiła nic. Aż zobaczył raz Lilabar jej oczy blade i smutne, trwożne oczy morzu porannemu podobne, jak toczyły się jako dwie krople, jako łzy dwie ostatnie, gdy łez innym nie stało, toczyły się do morza o świcie. I żal go zdjął wielki, i płakać począł: - O, powiedz, powiedz mi, matko! - A oczy żałosne przystanęły i spłynęły do szerokim rozlewisk porannej zatoki. Odtąd raz jeszcze - trzy burze, pomni Lilabar, od tego czasu minęło - ojciec do chaty zajechał. Zamyślenie jakieś miał w spojrzeniu, a nie rozpowiadał jak zwykle wiele, jeno ręce ciężkie jak maczugi na ramiona synowi położył i odszedł. A gdy do dźwierzy szedł, zawołał Lilabar: - O, powiedz, powiedz mi, ojcze! - Ale słychać było już grzmot stóp ciężkich jak fale o zmierzchu burzliwym i topór ledwie z wydmy białej łysnął. Ej, i czekał Lilabar dni długie nad morzem, które fale składało coraz nowe, a nigdy nad brzeg nie urosło, tylko się tak same pożerało przez wieki długie. A raz o pełni, kiedy morze wygładziło się, spychał Lilabar łódź płaską na wodę i w chlupocie skrzydeł wodnych czekał. Wtedy woda wznosiła się wysoko, długim lejem, biczem srebrnym księżyca dotykając, i niosła daleko na połów. Ryby były różne. Srebrne jak topór ojca, żółte jak jantar, błękitne jak oczy matki albo czerwone i brunatne jak słońce i wodorosty. Wszystkie trzepotały się i głos z nich szedł migotliwy. - Powiedzcie, powiedzcie mi, ryby kolorowe! - mówił do nich Lilabar, ale one umierały mu w dłoniach i zastygały jak wygięte barwne liście jesienne. A on wołał smutnie, tęskliwie: - Nie słyszę, nie słyszę! - A słyszał wszystko, i morza przetaczanie się wieczne, i łódki pluskanie nieustanne, i z brzegu dalekiego drzewek karłowatych skrzyp, i świerszczów wieczorne deszcze. O, słyszał, słyszał, tylko nie rozumiał tych głosów, bo nic nie mówiło do niego. A o jednym zmierzchu fiołkowym przyszła Lilona. Wiotka i jasna, smukła, o białym ciele jak muszla w formy giętym. - O, powiedz, powiedz mi, Lilono! - prosił Lilabar, ale ona u ognia siadła i jęła długie włosy czesać szkieletem rybim. I patrzył tak Lilabar na one włosy, w których i potok był, i drzewa, które znal z wybrzeża, i piasek w nic się mienił, i ryby pluskały kolorowe, i świerszczów deszcze wieczorne grały, i topór płaski i lśniący raz mignął, to znów oczy i morze błękitne i blade pluskało. I czekał tak prosząc: - Powiedz, Lilono, powiedz! - a we włosach jej świat i morze, drzewa, to znów muszle błyskały. Za bierwionami brunatnymi chaty szły pełnie i noce, burze i pogody. Ale Lilona milczała, nieutulona w milczeniu swoim. I płakała długo, gdyż wiedziała słowo, a wyrzec go się bala, gdyż wiedziała pieśń, a wyśpiewać nic mogła. I siedziała u ognia klaszczącego smutna i niespokojna, a Lilabar u dźwierzy czekał i płakał z nią. - Nie słyszę - mówił - nie słyszę, mów głośniej! - A słyszał wszystko, i morza przetaczanie się wieczne, i drzew karłowatych skrzyp, i świerszczów wieczorne deszcze, i Lilony płacz jak płacz strumienia cichy. Ale nie rozumiał, bo nikt nie mówił do niego. Jeno Lilona do niego płakała, w milczeniu swoim nieutulona. Aż nadszedł czas burzy wielkiej. Gromy z nieba szły jak białe trawy wodne. Góry granatowe na morzu połyskiwały jakby ogromnymi, płaskimi rybami, a kule fal pękały z hukiem. I podniósł się Lilabar, smukły i młodzieńczy, i nie wiedząc, co czyni, w trzepocie deszczu szedł ku brzegom, aby posłucha:: słowa. I gdy u barki swojej stanął, pomyślał, że oto woła głos wielki, i że daleki jest, że płynąć trzeba, aby zrozumieć. Pchnął tedy barkę na grzbiet łuku granatowego i popłynął. A na brzegu piasek się wygładził po burzy i woń ryb ostra bije, i w piasku brzęczy pudełko, brzęczy pudełko blaszane, brzęczy pudełko, i pas Lilabara leży, z klamrą mosiężną. A na brzegu Lilona stoi mówiąca do Lilabara, mówiąca pierwsza pierwsze do niego słowa. A na brzegu Lilona stoi, zobaczyła pas Lilabara, co zginął, nie mówi już, nie płacze, tylko stoi smutna, zmartwiała, w milczeniu swoim nieutulona. Category:Krzysztof Kamil Baczyński Category:Wiersze